manicbayfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Zarkova
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance Hair: light coppery red Skin: fair and lightly freckled Eyes: storm grey Height: 5'4" Weight: 125lbs Markings (Scars, Tattoo's etc): A small scar on her bottom lip from a fight, multiple little scars here and there from fights, a thick jagged scar on her back from the Stalker attack she survived. She has the roman numeral 13 tattooed on the back of her neck Personality Alice is generally a kind and gentle person, the woman always searching to aid those in need of her skills. The hippocratic oath isn’t exactly around anymore, but she still abides by it and will do whatever she can to aid those that come into her care no matter who they may be. Now on the other end Alice does not take well to those who cause harm to others unnecessarily, her heart a soft one. She is quick to let it be known what is on her mind, pure honesty the only thing that will leave her lips. Abilities Skills: Alice has extensive medical knowledge from being trained by her father (a renowned ER/trauma surgeon) and her mother (a geneticist), her father having started her on medical knowledge when she was simply a toddler. With the vast number of books and having been taught so early, many would say Alice passed up her parents long before she was even 20 years old. She also learned to stay quite calm and quick thinking under pressure seeing as there was nothing but that during her childhood and as she grew with people relying on her to treat them. Luckily for her, her mother also taught her how to cook a bit, nothing fancy but hearty and comforting. Weaknesses: Alice has rudimentary skills when it comes to fighting seeing as neither of her parents had been the type to fight, but instead heal. Honestly she probably should refrain from any combat, though she has quite a temper that mixed with her quick wit would get her into altercations. Much of her temper comes from her having a soft heart and she hides it with that temper or by locking herself off. She is not out of shape in any way, but she is not physically adept like many during these times and running is a no go for her if she can help it. Oh and spiders, spiders are a hell no. History (Will be added to later) ' ''' Alice Zarkova was born into a small group of people that her parents had helped gather up after the end began. Many of them had been medics and such along with a few police officers and even a teacher. They all did fairly well in their group they kept hidden within an abandoned library. Things went well for awhile for them all, though death would happen here and there as it would anywhere. What gave them all hope was when the first children were born in the first few years, one being a boy born to the Zarkovas. Then a few years later Alice was born and became the apple of her father’s eye, the man teaching her everything he knew along with her mother teaching her as well as her brother. The group was growing and was on the verge of becoming a faction when Alice was just 18 years old. It was halted though when they were attacked by Stalkers, their numbers nearly wiped out as they tried to find help somewhere. Alice and her brother had managed to escape those that attacked their parents and only ended up running into tribe members that had faced the Stalkers as well. Alice’s brother refused to have it and took off on his own, leaving Alice to explain that she was a doctor of sorts to these men and that she could help if they got her away from the Stalkers. They took her to the leader of the Tribe and on that day, the last day she had seen any of her family, Alice was taken in to be their medic though she felt quite isolated.